Question: Emily ate 3 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 2 slices. If Emily ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the pizza.